closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Mandeville Films/Summary
1st Logo (February 16, 1996-November 13, 1998; July 12, 2002-December 4, 2009) Nicknames: "The Flying M", "CGI Stylized M" Logo: On a cloud background, we see green grass and a gold field that are split in the middle. As we zoom it, the grass and field are revealed to be part of a stylized "M", the logo parts being split by a shape that looks like a road. As the logo centers itself at an angle in the middle of the screen, the text "MANDEVILLE FILMS" wipes in underneath. Variants: *On'' Mr. Wrong'' (the first movie with this logo), the logo strangely appears prior to the credits and starts at the logo centering itself, and the company name wiping in, in yellow with no drop shadow. **On the TV series Monk, and The Kill Point, it is same as above, except the text has its drop shadow. *At the end of The 6th Man and George of the Jungle (1997 film; The normal logo appears at the beginning), the logo is already-formed and the clouds in the background keep moving. It cuts to the Walt Disney Pictures logo after a few seconds. *At the beginning of I'll Be Home for Christmas, just before the wiping of the words begin the small light glows in and moves as the same timing as the words wiping in and moves out to the bottom as the wiping completes. The background then fades into the sky atmosphere at the end, making the logo superimposed. The camera slowly pans down into the opening credits sequence as the logo moves up while it blurs. **At the end of the film, the TV variant cuts in from black, and after a few seconds, cuts to the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo. *On Senseless, and at the end of the 2006 remake of The Shaggy Dog, it is stretched vertically. *On the Disney Channel Original Movies Brink and Toothless, it is already formed and still. *A slightly longer short version of the logo can be seen on The Lazarus Project. *At the end of Beverly Hills Chilhuahua, it is sped-up. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Cheesy Factor: The company name "wiping" is very rough. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening/closing theme of the film. On The Last Shot, a majestic fanfare is heard. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on most films from the company during the era, such as George of the Jungle. While the next logo debuted (see below), it was last seen on The Proposal. However, Monk continued using this logo until the series' ending on December 4, 2009. 2nd Logo (September 25, 2009-) Logo: With the two rectangular pillars at the foreground, we see a mountain landscape with a cloudy sky in faraway. The camera moves out of the pillars and rotates clockwise into the right pillar, until two black lines come into view. We zoom out, the construction appears to be a gradient gray rectangle with two vertical cuts. Below, we see "MANDEVILLE" with "FILMS" below. A light blink runs over the top of the rectangle. Variants: *On The Fighter, and TV series from the company, the logo is cut short to the zooming out sequence. *On Detroit 1-8-7, the short version plays except "TELEVISION" replaces "FILMS". *On Warm Bodies, the logo zooms out already formed on a broken, dusty stone background. *At the end of Surrogates and Beauty and the Beast (2017 reboot), it is still. *On Stronger, it is sped-up, compared to the other logos in an opening combo. *On Wonder, the camera flying animation is sped-up. FX/SFX: The light effects on the pillars and on the complete logo. Music/Sounds: On 21 & Over and The Duel, a majestic fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: *Sometimes, especially the speed-up versions, it has the opening theme. *Sometimes, especially the still version, it is silent. Availability: Debuted on Surrogates (the publicity material has the previous logo) and continues to be seen on newer movies from Mandeville Films. Oddly, this logo doesn't appear on any of the 2010s ''Muppets ''movies.